To compare the efficacy of IDEC-Y2B8 therapy in relapsed or refractory, low grade of follicular NHL with that of Rituxan alone. The primary efficacy variable will be overall response rate. Secondary efficacy variables will be duration of response and time to progression. Additional analyses will include complete, clinical complete and partial response rate, time to next anti-cancer treatment, and quality of life.